The present invention relates to an element of a lock, particularly to an assembled lock core for a door lock.
Lock is a security device applied to openable object and can be unlocked with a key or cipher such as code, timer, automatic switch and magnetic solenoid. There have been various locks disclosed in the art. However, the door lock is the commonest one.
The present door lock generally includes a rotatable lock body, a lock cylinder disposed within the lock body, a slide pin assembly connected with the lock cylinder and the lock body, and a lock bolt driven by the lock cylinder. The lock cylinder has an inner hole at the end far from the key hole, which is engaged with the lock bolt. The inner hole is very difficult to be formed since its structure is complicated. Therefore, the lock cylinder in the prior art is always manufactured as a whole. In general, the lock cylinder made from zinc alloy is integrally die-cast, and then is treated by the process of vacuum galvanization. However, the die-cast piece contains a lot of gas bubbles, it will significantly affect the successive process of the vacuum galvanization. As a result, it is difficult to obtain the lock cylinder with high quality.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to provide an assembled lock cylinder for a door lock, which comprises:
a cylindrical core having a cylindrical outer surface and an end face, the cylindrical core defining at least one through hole through the wall of the cylindrical core;
a connecting plug having a cylindrical portion that is inserted into the cylindrical core through the end face, the cylindrical portion defining at least one pin hole that extends inwards from the surface of the cylindrical portion; and
at least one pin,
wherein the connecting plug has at least one protrusion extended outwards from the outer surface thereof that is inserted into the cylindrical core, the cylindrical core has at least one receiving recess sized to receive the protrusion, and when the connecting plug engages the cylindrical core the through hole aligns with the pin hole and the pin can be exactly mounted into the through hole and the pin hole, so that the connecting plug cannot move axially and circumferentially with respect to the cyclindrical core.
In an embodiment of the invention, the number of the through holes is two and that of the pin holes is two as well.
In the present invention, the cylindrical core is preferably made of brass and the surface thereof is preferably treated by vacuum galvanization. The connecting plug is preferably made of zinc alloy.
The assembled lock cylinder according to the invention can efficiently solve the drawbacks in the prior art that the surface of the lock cylinder is difficult to treat. The invention divides the integrated lock cylinder in the prior art into two portions and has the two portions manufactured separately. Also, the two portions are easily assembled. Therefore, the assembled lock cylinder according to the invention can be readily manufactured without changing the function of the lock cylinder but with the higher strength.